


A New Goal

by myravenspirit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tsunderes, hints of budding romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: When Silver attended the Grand Magic Games he was surprised to see a face he thought he would never see again. Joy and sadness at seeing his son a now grown young man made Silver contemplate his goals of revenge.There are hints of Gray and Juvia's relationship slowly building and Silver wanting them to have a future together. Short oneshot.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Silver Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A New Goal

Silver watched the screen, his lips parted, as the young man on the screen lifted the stolen hat up, a grin plastered on his face.

His son.

Gray Fullbuster.

Silver felt another wave of mixed emotions. Surprising him considering he was technically a corpse and under control of that damned necromancer Keyes. Everything had been so numb for so long. Time standing still in so many ways for him.

Anger, revenge, distaste of what he had become, what he was forced to do.

Resilience, strength, magic making him move forward everyday to avenge his wife, his son, his village.

Yet, there was Gray on the screen before him, down below in the arena, victorious in his battle.

Silver felt tears prick his eyes as he watched his son, who he thought had perished with him and Mika, his beloved wife, so long, long ago.

For the first time in a long time, he felt joy, he felt the emotions that made him feel at peace knowing that Gray was a survivor of Deliora’s attack that fateful day.

Then he watched as his son teamed up with the beautiful water mage with the blue hair the colour of the sea.

Silver wondered with a smile if that was Gray’s woman.

The commentator commented about the perfect unison raid Gray and Juvia had completed together.

Silver marvelled at how son called to the Juvia and she knew what he needed in battle. They were in sync and were perfect teammates.

_“Juvia!”_

_“Yes Gray-sama!”_

Even after they had won their match, Silver noticed with a smirk that Juvia refused to let go of Gray’s hand then arm. The woman snuggling into his side.

Silver was content that maybe one day he could approach his son, maybe the woman too and ask her to care for Gray once he defeated Keyes and freed himself.

He could tell that Gray had found someone who he could rely on like he had relied on Mika.

Silver saw how Juvia supported Gray despite her own battle wounds and tiredness from the battle as the sun had long set. They walked slowly to the Sabertooth man’s call. One step before the other, but together.

Silver admired them.

He had heard rumours that most of the core members of Fairy Tail had gone missing, sealed in time. He realizes now that his son was part of that core group, along with Juvia and the others in the fight.

He watched as Juvia respected Gray and let go of him, both standing on their own with their other three teammates before the lone Sabertooth member forfeited.

Pride.

Silver felt such pride to know that his son had become a man that clearly valued his guildmates and possessed such strength.

The blond man from Sabertooth fell to his knees and admitted his defeat by surrendering. Gray then leaned on Juvia again, looking exhausted and relieved to be finally done for the day.

Silver left the coliseum and smiled to himself, not caring if he looked like an idiot.

He had seen his son for the first time in his undead life and he felt more resolved than ever to destroy the demons of Avatar even more.

He would create a world that was demon free.

A world where he could let his son Gray be with Juvia without ever having worry about a demon destroying their lives, to rip them apart.

He wondered if Gray was like him, in utter denial about his affections toward Juvia. Actions always spoke louder than words anyways.

Silver looked back to the royal city of Fiore as he reached the city gates.

“That is a girl you marry Gray. Name a daughter after your mother,” Silver quietly whispered to himself.

 _Mika_.

Silver wanted to be welcomed back into her arms in the afterlife.

He would need to work harder in the shadows, embracing further darkness into his life to achieve his new ultimate goal.

A peaceful world for his son and the woman who would hopefully become his wife. That was Silver’s dream for his son: peace, happiness, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. You can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
